Taroro
Taroro (タロロ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is the Stealth and Espionage Specialist (ステルスやスパイ行為専門家, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stealth_mode Suterusu ya] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Espionage Supaikōi] Semmōnka)of the K-FLASH Squad. Appearance Taroro appears as a gray Keronian who is not fully matured. He wears a bandanna over his head instead of the standard Keronian hat. He also wears a holster for his primary weapon, a silenced tranquilizer gun, around his waist. His symbol is a gust of wind signifying his great ability to use his environment to camouflage himself, making himself nearly invisible like the wind. History His childhood was spent as an orphan who lived on the street. He was abandoned by his parents at birth and never had anyone to look up to. Surprisingly, he was able to make some friends who suffered the same fate. They were a gang of delinquents stealing food and causing trouble. During this, Taroro was able to teach himself to camouflage himself to many environments using special, very believable props that he made. These included sheet metal, tree bark, concrete, grass, and many others. He was also very good at digging holes which made his disguises even more believable. His friends were too confident to learn how to camouflage themselves to get away. That eventually led to their evident capture. They were sent to juvenile hall, yet Taroro continued to cause mayhem. Even during all of this, he was still able to attend school and actually do very well in his classes. After graduating from high school, Taroro got a low paying job and saved up most of the money he made over a year and bought his own house. His success allowed him to find the error of his many wrong doings as a child. He then subscribed to a Black Market magazine and bought a non-lethal tranquilizer pistol. He became a vigilante trying to stop street crime one thug at a time. In the aforementioned magazine, he saw an ad for a freelance police group looking for recruits. He was an easy choice as the team's spy and master of stealth and espionage missions. Strength *Has a special blanket that can create many different kinds of camouflage *Knows his way around a sniper rifle. *Intermediate knowledge of Close-Quarters-Combat Weaknesses *Suffers from mild paranoia Relationships *Konono- His respected leader. Hapily follows his orders, but outside of missions, they don't get along very well. *Sojojo- His uncontrolable "mission fever" make Taroro worry for his safety. *Kraninin- Kranin tries to get along with him, but he tries too hard to get Taroro to become less serious outside of mission. *Keriri- His best friend on the squad. They get along great. Trauma Switches Like Dororo, Taroro has a trauma switch. This is normally triggered by someone by mentioning parents or people you normally look up to. This is why him and Kororo have no interaction, he is a very loving father. 'Reverse Trauma Switch' Taroro has somewhat of a reverse trauma switch. Whenever someone is worried for his safety or talks to him about how importanat he is to the squad, he breaks down in a bawl of happiness. Since no one cared for him through most of his life, having anyone say they care makes Taroro very happy. Note: One trauma switch cannot overpower another. If he has one activated, attempting to cancel it out by activating another will be futile. He must break free by his own will. See also *K-FLASH Squad External links Thesupersmashbro's YouTube Page Thesupersmashbro's Steam Account Thesupersmashbro's Deviantart Category:Characters Category:Keronians